FC Barcelona
Josep Maria Bartomeu | chairman = | manager = | coach = Quique Setién | currentleague = La Liga | currentposition = | lastseason = 2018–19 | lastleague = La Liga | lastposition = 1st (champions) | current = 2019-20 | website = http://www.fcbarcelona.com/ }} Futbol Club Barcelona, also known as Barcelona and familiarly as Barça is a professional football club, based in Barcelona, Catalonia, Spain. Founded in 1899 by a group of Swiss, English and Catalan footballers led by Joan Gamper, the club has become a symbol of Catalan culture and Catalanism, hence the motto "Més que un club" (More than a club). Unlike many other football clubs, the supporters own and operate Barcelona. It is the second most valuable sports team on the globe, worth $3.2 billion, and the world's second-richest football club in terms of revenue, with an annual turnover of $613 million. The official Barcelona anthem is the "Cant del Barça", written by Jaume Picas and Josep Maria Espinàs. Barcelona is tied with Real Madrid as the most successful clubs in Spain, in terms of overall official titles won (78). Barcelona was ranked first in the 'All-Time Club World Ranking' by IFFHS, on 31 December 2009, and was placed on top of the 2012/13 UEFA club rankings. It has won 22 La Liga, 26 Copa del Rey, 11 Supercopa de España, 3 Copa Eva Duarte and 2 Copa de la Liga trophies, as well as being the record holder for the latter four competitions. In international club football, Barcelona has won four UEFA Champions League, a record four UEFA Cup Winners' Cup, four UEFA Super Cup, a record three Inter-Cities Fairs Cup and a record two FIFA Club World Cup trophies. The club has a long-standing rivalry with Real Madrid; matches between the two teams are referred to as "El Clásico". Barcelona is one of the most supported teams in the world, and has the largest fan base among all sports teams on all major social networks. Barcelona's players have won a record number of Ballon d'Or awards (10), as well as a record number of FIFA World Player of the Year awards (7). In 2010, the club created history when three players who came through its youth academy (Messi, Iniesta & Xavi) were chosen as the three best players in the world, having bagged the top spots at the FIFA Ballon d'Or, an unprecedented feat for players from the same football school. Barcelona was one of the founding members of La Liga, and is one of three clubs which have never been relegated from the top division, along with Athletic Bilbao and Real Madrid. In 2009, Barcelona became the first Spanish club to win the continental treble consisting of La Liga, Copa del Rey, and the Champions League. That same year, it also became the first football club ever to win six out of six competitions in a single year, thus completing the sextuple, comprising the aforementioned treble and the Spanish Super Cup, UEFA Super Cup and FIFA Club World Cup. In 2011, the Blaugrana again became European champions and won a total of five titles, missing out only on the Copa del Rey (in which they finished runners-up). This Barcelona team, which reached a record six consecutive Champions League semi-finals and won 14 trophies in just four years under Guardiola's charge, is considered by some managers, players and experts to be the greatest team of all time so far. Players Current squad Barcelona B and Youth Academy Other players under contract Out on loan Club alumni Former players :Main List of FC Barcelona players Managers :Main List of FC Barcelona managers Club honours * * Shared record External links * * FC Barcelona at La Liga Category:Clubs Category:FC Barcelona Category:La Liga clubs Category:Copa del Rey winners Category:Spanish clubs Category:FIFA Club World Cup winners Category:UEFA Super Cup winners Category:Inter-Cities Fairs Cup winners Category:UEFA Cup Winners' Cup winners Category:UEFA Champions League winners